


Afraid to be discovered

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Una volta ha letto che il terrore di essere scoperti è il miglior afrodisiaco ma Jon Snow la pensa così, affatto.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to be discovered

Una volta ha letto che il terrore di essere scoperti è il miglior afrodisiaco ma Jon Snow la pensa così, affatto.

Robb lo stringe a sé, aprendo le gambe come la più consumata della puttane e Jon vorrebbe solo seppellirsi in quel calore per tutta la vita, peccato che possano essere scoperti da un momento all’altro. Da quando re Robert Baratheon è arrivato sono successe così tante cose, tra cui l’incidente di Bran e nessuno pensa a loro così ne hanno approfittato anche se sanno che è sbagliato.

È sbagliato perché sono fratelli, fratellastri lo corregge Robb ogni volta che sono insieme, è sbagliato perché sono due uomini, nel sentire l’erezione di suo fratello premere contro di lui Jon ne ha la prova inequivocabile e soprattutto perché Jon è un bastardo, è sbagliato per così tanti motivi.

Robb geme il suo nome tra un bacio e l’altro, Jon adora sentire la sua voce ma gli preme lo stesso la mano sulla bocca dell’altro, non hanno bisogno di aggiungere l’essere scoperti a tutti i loro problemi per come la vede lui mentre continua a spingersi con foga dentro Robb, rendendolo suo sempre di più. Robb lascia passare tre secondi e poi comincia a leccare e baciare le sue dita, falange per falange, lentamente, sensualmente, con una luce viziosa che in altre circostanze Jon amerebbe.

Non dovrebbero essere lì, non dovrebbero nemmeno farlo pensa Jon prima di sentire suo fratello che geme a voce bassa il suo nome, riesce solo a tenerlo stretto a sé mentre continua a muoversi con forza dentro di lui, sa bene quanto Robb adori un simile trattamento e odia saperlo.

È così vicino, ancora una spinta, l’ennesimo bacio, Robb che geme il suo nome e poi fa scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi per toccarsi, Robb che ansima e geme incurante di chi potrebbe vederlo, tutto quello è sbagliato e giusto allo stesso tempo pensa Jon prima che suo fratello raggiunga l’apice, sentire quel corpo così attorno a sé è troppo per Jon. Non gli farà cambiare idea sulla sua partenza per la Barriera come Robb spera ma è l’unico sistema per non avere rimpianti, prima di venire a sua volta Jon s’impone di ricordare il corpo di Robb stretto attorno al suo, i suoi occhi liquidi di piacere e amore, le sue mani che gli accarezzano svogliatamente la schiena e la sua bocca che sembra implorare di essere baciata.

Sono fratelli, amici e anche amanti eppure a nessuno dei due è mai sembrato particolarmente sbagliato.


End file.
